


Halloween Challenge

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: A/N: This is my submission for @dangerousvikings and @dani-si ‘s Halloween Days! Writing challenge #halloweenwithdaniandmiaThis is my first time taking writing challenge, also first time writing Ivar & first time posting on Tumblr. So feedback is much appreciated, Thank you in advance.Special thanks to my personal cheerleader @buckyboystan , you’re my sweetheart. Also big hug & kiss to @dani-si who gave me lot of encouragement to write this one.You can find me on Tumblr as @lostinthoughtsandfeelings





	Halloween Challenge

**Prompt: “I can't believe I got stuck in a lift with you, in a costume”**

“Guess what”, Lily entered your dorm room squealing.

“God, Lily you scared me” you responded while dropping your laundry basket on your bed.

She rolled her eyes “we got invited for Lothbrok’s Halloween party, Sigurd just invited me after final class today.”

“You mean, you got invited and you’re planning to drag me with you?” asking while continue to folding your cloths.

She smirked at you & nodded. “Well am not coming, have shift at the restaurant” you replied.

“Oh common, you’re no fun” she retorted. “Well not all of us come from money; some of us peasants have to work! Restaurant is catering for the party so we all are working”, you grumbled.

By the time you turned Lily was conversing with self about what costume to wear apparently party was “Viking Themed” and all girls were to wear princess or shield maiden costumes. You snorted, how typical of them. You were sure it must have been Ivar’s idea youngest of Lothbrok brothers who went to your university.

At one point you were both good friends. ‘Aslaug’ Ivar’s mother & your mother were best friends since childhood. Ragnar’s ignorance cost Ivar to lose his legs in an accident, which ended his marriage to Aslaug. After her divorce with Ragnar she came back to town with her 4 of her own son’s and 1 of Ragnar’s from his previous marriage.

She started her own business which flourished quickly; two older brothers Bjorn & Ubbe joined her after finishing college education. Both of whom still visited campus to meet 3 younger brothers.

You and Ivar were in same grade when they moved back; he was still adjusting to his new disability, which also fueled his bad temper since he had to cope not only with physical change but also change of environment as well. Sigurd blaming him for this change didn’t help either. Your mother pushed you to be friends with Ivar & help him around school. At first he was mad at you, but then he relented to the situation.

You practically became his helper, went everywhere & anywhere he went since you had zero social life other than your best friend Lily. Then one summer ‘puberty’ hit Ivar like a freight train not that he was not good looking earlier but it changed him for better. Then he became one of popular guys so there was always someone more interested to help him with his homework or to carry his books. Naturally he was basking in this new found attention and distant himself from you.

You were not cool & now he ‘was’.

Mark broke your reverie & told you to go to the kitchen immediately. As you entered the kitchen you saw pastry chef ‘Louis’ with his hand in ice cold water and owner of the restaurant ‘Philippe’ yelling and instructing everyone around.

“Ohh thank god you are here (y/n), idiot burned his hand while pouring the chocolate” Philippe motioned you to desserts counter.

“Can you please take these to the party & arrange the dessert table there? I’ll take Louis to emergency room” owner asked already wearing his jacket & fishing out car keys. You simply nodded & started to pack remaining desserts.

Just then Philippe turned and said “Ohh & staff needs to wear costumes too, please pick one from boxes from near the backdoor” with that he left the kitchen.

You groaned loudly, at this moment you were questioning not only your existence but also thought universe was playing some sick joke & little did you know it as just start of the night.

The party was at Bjorn’s penthouse, you pulled the delivery truck in front of the entrance of the building. You took out containers as concierges from the lobby gave you trolley to carry them upstairs.

You pushed the trolley to the lift waited for its arrival, you pushed the trolley further in without taking the notice of who else was in it. Once lift started going up you took deep breath and stared at the numbers of the floors.

But lift came to abrupt halt and lights went out and only one light came back on. Worried there was issue so you pressed the phone sign,“hello, am stuck in the lift can you put the back up on?”

Security replied “We are trying to get it up ASAP ma’am, just hang in there”. “Thanks” is all you could reply.

Just as your “Claustrophobia” started sipping in someone chuckled from behind the trolley & you screamed, as you went around seeing, who it was your eyes went wide at his appearance, piercing blue eyes looking at you with smirk.

Then you took in his appearance he was dressed in all black leather like worriers and there was over-sized coat with fur, he had his long hair pulled back with several knots. Red paint was spattered on his face to make believe for blood & he was holding a sword & knife. “wow”, you thought.

He did look like leader of “Vikings”. “I can't believe I got stuck in a lift with you, in a costume” you remarked. “Well you make a fine ‘Thrall’ yourself, it suits you” he remarked bluntly at your grey tunic costume worn by slaves in Vikings era.

“Well had practiced for the part since, childhood thanks to Ivar Lothbrok”, you retorted.

That wiped smirk right off his face & he looked uncomfortable. Just then lift started to move up, as it dinged top floor you moved the trolley to the pent house through several people.

You finished arraigning the desserts & took photos to send to Louis, Ivar called your name from behind.

As you looked up, he continued “Listen I’m sorry, for everything. Didn’t mean to offend you or ignore you. It just that...”

You cut him mid-sentence, “It’s too late to apologies & No I do not accept it”, you left to help other servers, leaving Ivar dumbfounded.


End file.
